Stolen Moments
by TwistedGem
Summary: Vanessa was heart-broken from Dan. She can only find a haven from it in one person...Chuck Bass? These two have more history than you think...I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!
1. Preface

Preface

Brooklyn, NY

Anderson Park

12:34 P.M.

"Dan!" yelled a girl in excitement. That was girl was Vanessa Abrams, a Brooklyn native. Dan looked at his girlfriend of 3 months and best friend of 13 years, and smiled. "I got the letter." she told him when she close to him, waving a crisp white envelope with gold seals in the corner.

"Well did you open it?"

"No." she said, "I wanted you to be here."

"Well I'm here so open it!" Dan told her in excitement.

Nessa hesitated. This could change everything for her. Whether or not she would get accepted in Constance Billard High School. Whether not she would spend her senior of high school with Dan or at his dad's gallery. This would change wheatear she could to get a chance at college or stuck in Brooklyn.

She slowly tore the letter open. She read the first sentence. _Dear Vanessa Abrams, We are pleased to inform you to you have been accepted in to Manhattan Elite High School..._ "I'm in!" She yelled, attracting attention for people in the park. Dan hugged and lifted her up.

"Oh I love you." he said. Then he realized what he said. He set Nessa down and stared right in her face. "Vanessa I love you. And I've been in-" He got cut off by Vanessa's lips on his.

"You talk too much. And I love you too." she said with a smile when she pulled away. Dan smiled sheepishly. Then he held out his hand to take. She took it and started to enjoy her stroll with her one of her favorite people.


	2. The First Day's The Hardest

Chapter 1

Brooklyn, NY

Greenwood Apartments

8:51 P.M.

_6 weeks later..._

_Can't believe it was that long ago..._, thought Dan. Daniel Humphrey, a.k.a. Dan, was seated with Vanessa beside him on her couch. It was the day before Vanessa's first day at Constance Billard. But instead of excited or nervous, it was filled with dreaded confessions. They were at Vanessa's Brooklyn apartment. It was originally a night to get ready and hang out but quickly turned another direction. "I just can't keep pretending," he said, "not to you, Vanessa."

"What do mean?" she asked with confusion and fear of the truth, not sure if she wanted to understand.

"I really want to be committed to this but..." he trailed off. He dreaded this all night and wished that it wasn't tonight he did it. But he's couldn't start the new school year with a lie. So instead of waiting, he wanted to tell her the truth. "I can't pretend that I'm in love with you when I'm not."

Vanessa thought she heard her heart literally break. She shook her head as she thought of the last couple of weeks. He acted a little weird but nothing serious. Or so she thought. "You still in love with her." she stated, "You're still in love with Serena."

Serena was Dan's ex and his first love. She was so worried when they got together that she was just a rebound. She right. Unfortunately. Serena was a nice person but right now, Vanessa hated her. Dan didn't say anything to her. He need to leave. There was nothing left for them.

Dan waited to see what she would say. She spoke through grated teeth. "Get. Out." she hissed making each word it's own. Dan got up and to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob before turning to her. "I'm sorry." he exited the apartment. Vanessa waited until he was a safe distance away.

One tear made it down her face before a river started to flow. She sat down and held her head in her hand and cried. She sobbed until she fell asleep.

Waking up after a night of crying sucked. Vanessa looked a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was...well let's not elaborate on that. Never the less, she showered, dressed, and was out on the streets by 7.

She walked to the school which was 10 minutes from the apartment. She was wary of going to the school. She could easily blow it off and go to the gallery and get _paid_ to be there. But she promised herself she would at least try it.

She approached the front gate. The school looked like any other Ivy League prep school. She swallowed and started to climb the steps. There she was confronted by the school's queen bee, Blair Waldorf.

Your typical rich, social-climbing bad girl. She was in charged and hated being upstaged. She stopped right in front of Vanessa. Not good. Vanessa hated girls like that but deiced to be the "bigger" person. "Excuse me." she said trying to get through. Blair didn't move. Neither did here posy.

"Oh, your excused." she sneered. Well the high road didn't work. Instead, Blair pushed Vanessa out her way. But not liked being pushed, Vanessa pushed Blair. Blair stumbled down stairs.

The morning crowd stopped their conversation and watched the conflict. Blair regained her footing and turned to Vanessa with furious eyes. "Do you want to go arrested? Or was getting dumped by lonely boy not enough?" she said.

Vanessa looked at her with shock but quickly recovered. How could she have known? "What are you talking about?" she asked acting like she didn't know.

"Oh, don't play dumb." Blair ordered, "You and your castoff nobody of a boyfriend dumped you. For my best friend. He never loved you. Even I could tell Nesi." Blair told her with a smug look. Now it was Vanessa's turn to be mad. That was another thing about Serena. Her best friend was a bitch.

Vanessa walked away before she did anything stupid. She heard whispers and snicker follow her. _Can this day get any worst_, she thought, _yes. It can._

Manhattan, NY

Manhattan Elite High School

1:35 P.M.

Vanessa walked down the hallways of Constance Billard. She was ready to go home. She was sick of everyone whispering about her. She ran into Serena earlier that day it was well after Blair's announcement. "Hey." she said to Vanessa. "Look, I'm sorry about Blair's outburst-"

"Don't worry about it." Vanessa told her cutting off her worthless apology. They stayed like that for a moment or two.

"So...," Serena said trying to break the awkward silence, "I'm having a back-to-school party this weekend. Maybe you and Dan want to come." _Why, so you rub it in my face that he still wants you_, Vanessa thought. She wasn't in the mood for Serena. Her innocents in the situation only made her feel worst.

"I'll think about." Vanessa walked off down the hall, leaving Serena standing there shocked by the cold shoulder. She was tired and ready to go. But fate doesn't seem to like her that must. That was proven by her crashing in to Chuck Bass.

Chuck is the school playboy and rich kid. He's also Serena 's ex-stepbrother. They're surprisingly close. He was handsome but was also very rude. "Watch newbie!" he told her when they crashed. Nothing dropped. Except Vanessa's patience.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going. Or are you too drugged to even be close to having common sense." she shot back. She didn't even attempt to calm down. She was too far gone to be intimidated by Chuck.

He made his body hold her back by her shoulder. "I don't have to be polite to you." He said so low only they could hear him.

"Who the-"

"I'm the one you need to respect."

"Wrong. _I'm _the one _you _need to respect."

"Or what? Little Daniel will come and get me?" he smirked, "Face it. You're no one special." He bumped her shoulder and walked away. Vanessa stood there until she could calm down enough to not punch the next person she sees.

Vanessa and Chuck met once the year before. She was working at a cafe and he came in to order. He tried to make a move but it failed. After that she never saw him again. But she felt there was something familiar about him to her. She didn't know what. He just did. The thought bothered her as she came back to the apartment.

She came in to her apartment and was exhausted. Her nerves were shot and she just wanted to go to sleep. She went to her closet to look for her uniform to for tomorrow. She was almost done. All she had to do was find the jacket which was somewhere at the bottom of the closet.

She dug around the messy bottom trying to find her jacket. After a few minutes she found it. It was on top of her old shoe boxes. She took of the jacket and looked at the shoe box. It was labeled at the top B&N.

She pulled it out and looked inside. There were picture and trinkets in it.

She looked at the picture. It was with her and a boy. The boy was cute with messy brown hair and cute deep brown eyes. They were both smiling. He looked so familiar…

She looked at the back. It was written on. BRANDON & VANESSA '06.

Brandon! She dropped the picture in shock. She stayed that way for a moment before looking at the picture again, her mind going haywire with memories.

Brandon was her ex-high school sweetheart from Vermont. At one point, though she'll never admit it, she loved him more than she loved Dan and herself _combined_.

She said down on her couch and looked through the box. Every item made her think of a different memory. And how he one day mysteriously disappeared from Vermont with his family. She never heard from him again. She didn't look through the entire box. She stopped after she felt tears down her face. She never found out why he left. He just did. No number or letter. It was like he vanished out thin air.

She was soon crying herself to sleep again. First her first love then her best friend. She lost two of the most important people in her life. She could all too well remember the first day her and Brandon met.


	3. Flashback Part 1: No Answers

Chapter 2

_Flashback Part 1_

Burlington, Vermont

Building 1267

22nd Street

12:05 P.M.

_2 years and 3 months ago..._

Vanessa was on the stoop outside her family's house with her friends. It was a hot summer afternoon in Vermont. There wasn't much to do since it was so hot and the pool was down.

"Let's go to the park." said Vanessa's friend, Sydney. Sydney lived in Vermont all her life. She was small for her age, 15, and was the most carefree one in the group of friends. She was always smiley and befriended Vanessa easily.

Vanessa shrugged at the idea and got up. There was nothing better to do. Fifteen minutes the girls were walking in the shady areas of the park when Nessa's other friend, Beth, said "Oh look." pointing to a guy in a blue dress shirt and black business pants with Italian shoes.

Beth, unlike Sydney was headstrong and a straight forward kind of girl. That meant if she thought a guy was cute she would immediately point it out without hesitation. Thus making her dramatic at times.

Vanessa turned her head and saw the guy. "Great, another rich guy. He must be important." she said sarcastically. Vanessa wasn't a big fan of rich people. She got enough in when she lived New York.

"Oh please girl, he is so cute." Beth urged. As if he heard Beth, the guy turned around. He smiled directly at Vanessa. Vanessa couldn't help but smile back. "See he's smiling at you and you're smiling at him. Go talk to him."Vanessa shook her head. Her friends tried for the next five minutes to get her to talk to him. She eventually said she wanted some ice cream and walked off.

"Vanilla, please. Two scoops." she ordered.

"Wow," said a deep voice behind her, "Thought you were more of a Cookies & Cream type of girl." She turned around saw the guy who smiled at her.

"Here you go miss." said the ice cream man handing her the ice cream. She took it and turned back to the guy. He was even cuter up close. He had half dimples and white teeth that came with soft lips and messy dark brown hair (it was the GOOD kind of messy). Vanessa looked at her ice cream blushed a bit.

"Well, I guess I'm just unpredictable like that." she told him. He laughed a little.

"Well, unpredictable, mind taking a walk with me?" A walk? Usually she would have turned a guy quick and without a second glance. But she made an exception for him.

"Sure." They walked along the stone path.

"By the way," the guy said, "do you mind telling me your name?" Vanessa pretended to think.

"I don't know."

"Please?" he said with a playful smile. She bumped him with her shoulder like he was an old friend instead of a guy she only saw ten minutes ago.

"It's Vanessa. Vanessa Abrams." She held out her hand. He grabbed it and kissed the back of it.

"Brandon." he told her hesitating a bit. Nessa looked back to where her friends were. They gave her thumbs up. She returned it.

"Nice friends." Brandon commented. And with that they continued their stroll through the park.

--

Brooklyn, New York

Constance Billard High School

Hallway

3:15 P.M.

Vanessa closed her locker and breathed out a breath of relief. It had been two weeks since she found the picture of her ex-boyfriend. School has been brutal and when she ran into Dan things turned for the worst. She was in the courtyard for lunch and spotted him. He saw her but when she waved her acted like he didn't see her and left. That's when she started to carry around the picture.

Brandon might be gone but he can still take away her pain. As long as she didn't think about the end. She walked around the corner when she short stopped before crashing into Chuck Bass again.

"Well, looks who learned from their mistake." he said smugly.

"Back off, Chuck." She tried to walk but her stuff knocked into Chuck and fell on the floor. She made a noise of frustration. She knelt down to get her stuff. She gathers her bag and binder. When she looked inside she saw something was missing-

"Looking for this." Chuck said. She looked up to him. His face was blank except his eyes. His gorgeous brown eyes. They looked familiar. The expression was shock and surprise and something else. He thrust the picture at her and walked off.

Vanessa looked at the picture. She didn't know why he acted like that. It was just a picture. She studied the picture looking for something-

Then it clicked. The expression was one acknowledgement. He recognized her. And she now knew why. Brandon didn't leave. He went home. Back to New York.

Brandon was Chuck.

Vanessa walked to though the courtyard. It was quickest way to get out the school from her locker. She couldn't believe it. Chuck was her ex. except he couldn't be. Could he? While she was thinking she saw Dan. He was sitting on a table working on homework.

After the first two days back, they're breakup became old news. They didn't talk but this was a good reason, right? Though she was still mad, that didn't mean they couldn't be friends, right? She was about to approach when she got her answer. She was wrong. She was wrong because Serena walked up to Dan. She couldn't hear them but read their lips.

They were talking about unimportant topics, she noted. Vanessa hid a little bit watching the scene unfold before her. She was frozen to watch her nightmare. Then she could see them getting to the real reason they were there. Dan paused for a second. Then she didn't need to hear what he said next. _I love you._, he told her. Serena told him the same thing.

Vanessa thought she heard her heart break. _Again. _Then as if taunting her, they sealed their words with a kiss so passionate that Vanessa could feel it from when she stood. A perfect Kodak moment.

Vanessa felt tears running down her face. She had to get out of there. She turned and started to run. She knocked then knocked into Chuck for the third time in two weeks.

"Hey watch it." He looked at Nessa. And saw tears on her face. His expression softens. She continued to walk when he grabbed her arm. "Vanessa, what's wrong?" She yanked her arm and ran away from it all.

Chuck went to the courtyard and saw Dan and Serena kissing. He knew now what happened. Though the moment seemed long and noticeable. In reality it was short and invisible.

Brooklyn, NY

Greenwood Apartments

6:55 P.M.

Vanessa looked furiously though the old shoe box. She, thankfully, didn't have to work today. The last thing she needed was more stress. She threw the pictures on the floor after a while. She was furious. This whole time she was worried and heartbroken about a boy who lived a couple hours away.

And the worst part was that she _knew_ he knew. And he didn't even try to tell her. That on top on her new knowledge of Dan and Serena 2.0, she was pissed off. In fact, she couldn't stay there and sit. She grabbed her leather jacket (a gift from Brandon, or Chuck, you know what I mean) and grabbed the picture she had earlier and stormed out of the apartment.

Chuck's condo was back in Manhattan. He was enjoying a quiet afternoon by himself. _She knows,_ he thought,_ she is going to kill me. _He was pondering on how she would react when he heard furious pounding at his door.

He looked through the peep hole to see a furious Vanessa._ Speak of the devil._ He knew it wasn't going to help making her wait. He opened the door and stepped out the way to let her in.

Vanessa's gusto started to wan when she entered the apartment. She was alone. With _Chuck._ For the first time in two years. Two long and painfully long years.

She shook the thought from head and stood in the middle of the room, waiting for Chuck to close the door. When he did she didn't waste any time.

"So you think this is cute, huh? Playin' me like that." she told him.

"Vanessa, what are talking about?" He said, trying to play dumb. Vanessa wasn't buying it.

"Oh right because you clearly don't remember _this." _She saidthrowing the picture in his face. Chuck watched it fall to the floor with the picture facing up. He sighed. Vanessa shook her head.

"How could you do this to me?" she whispered angrily, "You saw so many times. Had so many opportunities to tell me the truth-"

"Vanessa-"

"-you lied to me! I trusted you and you couldn't even tell me the truth-"

"And what exactly would you have said? Huh?" Chuck yelled, "You would've hated me-"

"Well at least I could've prepared for what did happen! You lying-"

"Don't even say it." Chuck warned. Vanessa was too mad to be rational. She lost control of her emotions and wasn't even thinking.

"Or what? You're gonna go crying to daddy?" Chuck had a pained look on his face. Vanessa knew she hit a sore spot but didn't care at the moment.

Chuck pinched his temples to calm down. He couldn't really blame her. He_ did _leave her without a reason or explanation. He also knew she was hurt from Dan too. And Vanessa wasn't the one to deal with her anger really well.

"Look I know you're upset," she snorted at the comment, "maybe you should go home." He was trying his best to be nice to her. But the look on her face told him he said the wrong words.

"Why, so you can move to Florida while I'm gone? No. No, no, no-" Chuck moved closer to her until he was arms around her. She tried to wiggle free his grip. "Let go!" she at him. She could feel herself breaking down. He just tightened his arms around her. _Don't break down!_, she yelled at herself in her mind. But she soon lost when she started to cry.

She pulled out Chuck's arms and went to the couch. She put her face in her hands and cried. Chuck just walked closer to her, not knowing what to do. Even when they dated he didn't exactly know how to handle her crying. He was so use to her being so strong and tough that it caught him off guard every time. He just settled for standing near her. "I'm sorry." he whispered softly.

She didn't look up and cried until she started to fall asleep. Chuck moved to his bedroom and pulled a blanket off it. He covered Vanessa with it. He turned to go to sleep but something stopped him. He walked swiftly back to Vanessa and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Sweet Dreams, my love." he whispered to her sweetly, knowing she would hear him. It was the only time he told the truth. When it was useless. He sighed and walked back to his lonely bedroom, longing for his sophomore year to be more than just distant memories.


	4. Flashback Part 2:Remembering

Chapter 4

_Flashback part 2: Remembering_

Burlington, Vermont

Lady Foot Locker

3: 09 P.M.

_2 years and 1 ½ months ago…_

"So we meet again." said Brandon. Vanessa looked up fro the pair of shoes she thought about buying. She was shoe shopping by her. It was the best way for her to relax. She just wanted a break from people. She didn't know he would be here.

"So we do. Why is that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I thought about going to regular Foot Locker but came in here. There were more options to choose from." She giggled at him.

"Well there are some cute shoes in here." She told him. He bent down to where only she can hear him.

"I'm not talking about shoes." He whispered. Her face flamed in embarrassment. She looked away from him suddenly interested in the shoes again. "I actually came to see if you wanted to take another walk."

Nessa looked up after her face became normal. She looked down at her shoes again. She turned to him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him down to her face level.

"How we skip the park and just talk."

They spent the afternoon looking at shoes and talking about anything. They eventually made it to Vanessa's doorstep sipping a Coke. Brandon, then, pulled out a mini bottle of vodka and poured it into his drink.

"What are you doing?"asked Vanessa.

"Spiking my drink. Want some?" Vanessa shook her head. "Oh come on." Vanessa shook her head again. "I dare you." He told her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Fine." She said. He poured some in her drink. She stirred it in. Then, with a devious smile, she poured it on him. She laughed at his face and ran.

"You better run." He said in a teasing voice. He chased after her. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to see her face. Suddenly all traces of playing went away. He slowly leaned in and captured her lips. She kissed back timidly. When they pulled away both were smiling.

"Wow." Vanessa said.

"You got that right." That sent them back laughing.

Manhattan, NY

Valentino Apartment complex

8:17 a.m.

Sunlight shined through the apartment windows. Vanessa woke up with it shining in her eyes. She looked around and saw unfamiliar settings around her. She sat up too quickly making her head spin. She lay back down to stop it.

"Good Morning, Sunshine." said a voice. She sat up startled by it. She looked towards the kitchen where Chuck stood behind the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. He walked over to her with a soft smile of his face. Vanessa loved his smile.

He set the cup in front of her. She grabbed it and drank some. It instantly warmed her. She started to remember last night. But she didn't want to. She liked it better when she wasn't reminded of her fragile past. She looked away from his face to outside the window.

"I need to leave." She said softly. He nodded solemnly. He walked over to the door. Vanessa followed. He opened it and she started to walk out before turning back. She touched his hand. "Thanks." She said not really sure what she was thanking him for, just that she needed to. He nodded silently.

She left after that. Chuck closed the door. He went over to his bedside table and pulled out a picture. It was the same picture she had when he knocked down her stuff at school. He touched the girl in the picture. She was so different from the Vanessa he saw now.

He thought back to after they first met. He remembered the glow she had.

_But things always change_, he thought, _they always change._

Brooklyn, NY

Greenwood Apartments

Hallway

9:25 A.M.

Vanessa walked down the hallway of her apartment building to hers. She saw Dan leaning against herd door.

"Dan? "She asked getting his attention. He stood up then. He waved slightly.

"Hey Nessa." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Dan hasn't come down to her apartment since they broke up. So why would he be here now? He looked at her door before turning to her and taking a deep breath.

"Look Vanessa, about that night with the, um, w-well…you know," Vanessa nodded knowing Dan was nervous; "Yeah…I'm sorry about how that happened. It was unfair to you. And I really miss being your friend-" Vanessa internally cringed at the word friend "-but I knew you needed a break from me."

"After what you pulled that first day, you should be." She said in a teasing tone. Dan laughed a little. He held out a pack of peanut M&Ms as a peace offering.

"Truce?" Vanessa pretended to think about before grabbing the candy from him. She sighed playfully.

"I guess I could make an exception this time." He smiled than hugged her. She hugged back frowning a little when he couldn't see. He was too easy to forgive. They pulled away soon after.

Vanessa opened her door then to her apartment.

"So where were you before I came?" he asked.

"Oh I couldn't sleep had to take a walk." She answered knowing it was best if he didn't know about her night at Chuck's. He nodded believing her.

"So…" he started, "There's this party tonight. And I was wondering if you wanted to go." She looked at him. He was looking do at the floor. Anywhere but her gaze.

"What's the catch?" she asked. He sighed.

"Its Serena's party-"

"No." she stated.

"Come on please-"

"No"

"Vanessa, come on." Vanessa moved to the kitchen; anywhere but towards him. He followed her and grabbed her hand. "Please Vanessa" he said, "She's my girlfriend and you are my best friend. Can please try and get along? At least for tonight?" Vanessa thought it over. As much as she didn't want to admit it he was right.

"One night. " She turned to him, "That's it. If it doesn't work, than I'm sorry but that's it." Dan clasped his hands together.

"Thank you, Vanessa." He kissed her temple quickly before exiting. When she was alone she touched her temple. Then she sighed.

_What did I just do?_ She thought.

New York, NY

Central Park

9:23 p.m.

Vanessa stepped lightly into the party area. She looked around at the crowed area for Dan. The other party goers looked at Vanessa with disapproval. She didn't notice. She wove through the crowd with difficulty. Her eyes were still looking when she bumped into someone. This time Vanessa wasn't surprised at who it was.

"Chuck," she said briskly, "what a surprise." He gave her a smirk.

"Well, well," he said to her, "looks like someone still has sight problems."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away when he grabbed her wrist lightly. She turned to him.

"What?"

He motioned to the dance floor.

"Dance with me." Vanessa immediate response was to say no but then she looked into his eyes. They had a familiar gleam. A gleam she hasn't seen since…

She shook her head to both the thought and question.

"Come on, Abrams. But then again you never really could dance." She narrowed her eyes at him. She hated when people insulted her ability to do anything. And he knew that. Vanessa walked towards him until he could hear her over the music.

"We both know I dance circles around you." She told him. His smirk turned into a mischievous grin. He gestured to dance floor.

"Then show me." She looked him over. He was wearing dark pants with a short sleeve button-up shirt and loafers. _Why can't they even wear regular clothes to parties?_ She thought. She sighed and went to the dance floor with Chuck in tow.

It was quiet before the next song came on. She just moved to the beat. When she was getting close to losing control, she would stiffen and hold back. Chuck after watching for a while moved up behind her. "Come on, Abrams." He said in a low voice, "You're better than that. Loosen up." He moved back a couple steps. She looked at him and smirked. She then started to move.

It wasn't spectacular but it was close. She then was out of control and she didn't mind. She then grabbed Chuck.

"Whoa-"

"Come on, Bass. Loosen up." She teased. He smirked.

Then he was in step with her. She was teasing him when she dance and he did the same. They forgot they were at a party in Upper East Side. They thought back to a club in Vermont. For rest of the dance they visualized that picture.

Too soon the song was over. They were back to the party and back to the reality.

"Vanessa!" Dan called. Vanessa turned and saw him at the edge of the party. He was holding hands with Serena who had a similar look of awe. Vanessa looked back to Chuck. He looked back at her and retreated. Vanessa walked towards Dan in a daze.

"What was that?" Dan asked. Vanessa just shrugged.

"Dancing." She answered, slightly annoyed with his concern.

"With Chuck?" Dan asked furiously. It was no surprise that Dan loathe Chuck. Vanessa knew what it must have looked to him.

"That was Chuck?" she said innocently. "I thought it was someone else."

Dan relaxed a little believing her. Serena looked away. Nessa knew she didn't believe her. Dan was oblivious to this. It was awkward for a moment.

"I'm, uh, gonna head out." Vanessa told them.

"But you just got here." Serena said.

"I know but I got a call from the job. There short and I get paid double." She responded smoothly.

"Okay, well see you Monday." Serena said awkwardly.

Vanessa just nodded and walked away.

Across the room, Chuck watched her. He saw her leaving and grabbed his coat. Luckily no one noticed this until he was out. He walked down the street towards Nessa.

"Nice dancing," he told her. He sounded too loud in the quiet night. Vanessa jumped.

"Chuck!" she chastised, "Don't do that!"

He laughed softly before stepping into sync with her. Vanessa looked over to him. She couldn't see his face that well but she could tell he had a solemn look on his face. He looked at her from the corner on his eye. She looked away, blushing. She was happy it was dark.

"Like what you see?" he teased. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Nah, it's nothing impressive." She smirked. He chuckled.

"Still the independent woman, I see." Chuck committed. Vanessa's smirk turned into a frown.

"What's wrong with that? If you're independent, no one can hurt you." She said. Chuck sighed knowing what she was taking about.

"Vanessa-" She started walking away from him. He sped up a little and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go. You're good at that." She said.

"If I was so good at that, I wouldn't be here now," He told her while making her face him, "Would I?" She pulled her arm back. She kept distance between them. Chuck sighed at the situation. "I'm sorry-"

"Could we just stop talking about it?" He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness at their past. Then he smirked at an idea.

"No." he said looking at her with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yes." She shot back. "Let it go."

"How about a bet?" Chuck grinned.

"What?" Vanessa said bemused, looking at Chuck's grin. That only meant trouble.

"A bet. If you really want me to let it go." Vanessa was curious at this idea.

"I'm listening." Chuck brightened at this.

"You and I go out in each other's territory."

"What do you mean?" Nessa asked confused.

"I mean you go out with me in the Upper East Side-"

"No!"

"-and I go out with you in Brooklyn. Who ever blend in better with each others crowd wins?"

"Who gonna judge?" she asked. He smirked.

"The same people who always judge. I'll put a hint on Gossip Girl. Some of her people will come." Vanessa thought about this for a second before timidly answering.

"When is this gonna happen?"

"What are you doing this weekend?" She smirked at his question.

Chuck held out his hand. Nessa thought about it. She then grabbed his hand and shook once firmly.

"I'm going to an Upper East Side party." Vanessa told him. They stayed like that for a while. Chuck then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Vanessa closed her eyes. When she opened them, Chuck was already walking away.

"I miss you." She said to Chuck knowing couldn't hear her.

Vanessa continued her walk until she knew she had to go home.


	5. Preperations

Chapter 5

_Preparations_

Downtown Montpelier, Vermont

Club Vex

10:36 p.m.

_2 years and a week ago…_

Vanessa stepped out the car and walked up to the entrance. The doorman let her in. She looked around and stopped Brandon in a corner booth. He was talking to her friend Todd. Todd was way too much of a freak for his own good. She rolled her eyes, walking up to Brandon. She was behind Todd's shoulder when she could hear him.

"…all night. I mean I don't know about you but that one right there"-he pointed to a blonde girl across the room-"she looks like she got some good stamina-"

"I hope you're not corrupting my boyfriend, Todd, because you would never do that, right?" She saw Todd stiffen.

"I-I'm g-gonna, um, go." He stuttered. He stumbled along. Due to past experiences Todd knew better than to try anything with Nessa especially when it came to the boyfriend. Brandon smirked. Vanessa smirked back, moving to sit on his lap.

"You know you really shouldn't scare people." Brandon commented

"Why not? It gets a little respect every now and then." Vanessa replied.

"True," Brandon agreed, "but it takes away from your beauty." He smirked and kissed her cheek.

"You like it." She said lowly.

"You know me so well."

Vanessa looked at Brandon. She liked how toned down he looked. He was dressed in faded jeans with a striped blue shirt unbuttoned with and undershirt underneath. With his hair neatly dishelmed, he was exceptionally handsome tonight.

Brandon had been her boyfriend for about two weeks. Nothing really serious had happened yet. They were still clumsy around one another. But neither minded; they actually preferred it that way.

Vanessa scanned the room. Her friends were scattered on the dance floor. The song switched creating a hypnotizing beat. She stood up and grabbed Brandon's hand.

"Come on." She said, "Dance with me." Be fore he could protest she dragged him to the dance floor. He was nervous. He was never considered the best dancer. She flowed easily to the music but he struggled. She looked over at him and laughed. He flushed in embarrassment.

"Relax," she grabbed his hands," Just move to the beat." She guided his hands to the beat as she danced. Slowly he started feeling a little bit more comfortable. He let go but she quickly grabbed them not wanting to let go. Brandon smiled. He pulled her against him and danced with her. Soon the crowd faded. He forgot everything at that moment. Except for Nessa. He was drowning in his thoughts about her.

Vanessa was experiencing the same thing. Every problem in her life faded in the shadows. Before she knew it she let a name slip from her lips.

"Brandon." She said heavy with pure bliss. Stopped and turned. He heard her. He smiled and kissed her. She smiled against his lips. When they pulled away, he smiled before saying "Nessa." Her smile broadened showing her dimples.

He said her name the same way that she said his.

Brooklyn, NY

Greenwood Apartments

9:34 A.M.

Vanessa walked down her apartment hallway. She was on her way to her ultimate doom. She was meeting Chuck at a café 2 blocks away. She sighed at the thought. _He barely talks to me for a good year and here I am running back to him,_ she thought bitterly. She walked into the busy streets of New York. She soon saw the café. And seated outside of it was Chuck.

He didn't see her. This meant she could look at him without feeling slightly stupid. She took a deep breath and walked the rest of the day. She didn't understand why he insisted on meeting in the morning on a Saturday. Chuck was more a nighttime guy. But nevertheless, she was meeting him. Vanessa sat down in from of him. She crossed her arms making sure it didn't look like a date to anyone, especially Chuck. Chuck looked up from his phone momentarily before beckoning a waitress to there table.

"An iced mocha for my friend please and a chocolate biscotti." He ordered. Vanessa grinded her teeth at his casual approach at there relationship; he had no right to have a claim on her, much less be called a friend. The waitress saw the expression on Vanessa's face before walking away briskly.

Vanessa waited until she was out of sight before saying anything.

"I'm not your friend." She clarified. Chuck looked up at her. She thought she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes but wasn't sure. Chuck leaned back in his seat.

"Well, I didn't think you would mind the term after the walk." He told her. Vanessa rolled her eyes. She understands what he meant but once she got back to the apartment that evening, everything that happened between them came crashing back to her. She refused to be humiliated by him again that same way.

"You're wrong, _Chuck_." She spat, like his name was poison. Chuck frowned at her. The waitress placed the coffee and biscotti in front of Vanessa. Vanessa grabbed the coffee and got up from the table. Chuck paid the bill, leaving the biscotti, and following Vanessa away from the café.

"So what did you call me for?" she asked, knowing Chuck followed her. He always loved a chase.

"You said you would come to the party with me tonight." He said. She nodded. "So we need to get you ready." Vanessa stopped and turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck rolled his eyes.

"You didn't think that you could go looking like…" he gestured to her clothes, "…that." Vanessa narrowed her eyes. She turned her heels and started to storm off. Chuck grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I didn't mean it like that, Vanessa." He said. He sighed before softening his voice. "You're beautiful, you know that." Vanessa's stomach flipped at the compliment, "but it's on the Upper East Side. If you want to be my date, you need to look the part." Vanessa sighed, knowing he was right. Chuck smiled. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on." He said.

They walked to a boutique a couple blocks away. Vanessa walked in reluctantly in the store. Chuck soon went to work, looking through racks of dresses. He picked a few and tossed them at Vanessa. She caught them with a quizzical look. There was no way she was wearing all of this to a party. He sighed.

"Try them on." Vanessa rolled her eyes before going to the dressing room. After trying on the first few and Chuck disapproving, Vanessa exited the dressing room and picked up the first dress she thought looked descent. Chuck raised an eyebrow at her. When she emerged from the dressing room, Chuck was speechless. Vanessa smirked.

"Like it?" she asked. Chuck nodded helplessly. The dress was a deep purple that was a halter top. Underneath it she wore grey leggings and no shoes (she would look in her closet). It looked gorgeous on her. She smiled and changed out of it.

As they left the store they were careful not to touch. It was harder than Vanessa would've thought it would have been. She just walked beside him getting weird looks from people passing by.

"So I'm guess I'll be on the news tomorrow." She said casually. Chuck smirked.

"Well I do make headlines." He told her. She rolled her eyes walking until she reached the subway.

"And this is my stop." She said.

"You know I have a car, right?" He told her, motioning towards it.

"I think I made enough headlines for one day." She responded. He smiled a bit before looking at her with smoldering eyes. He bit his lip.

"What if I want to take you home?" She stiffened at those words. The last time she heard those words was right before that fateful day, when everything changed. Her anger flared at the person in front of her. She narrowed her eyes at Chuck.

"Because the last time you did, I was standing in outside of an abandon apartment, remember?" she told him scathingly. She was disgusted with Chuck. She threw the dress on the ground, walking away from him. Chuck picked it up, not blaming Nessa for her anger. He just sighed before going to his car.

Brooklyn, NY

Greenwood Apartments

8:25 P.M.

Vanessa heard a knock on the door. She looked out the peephole seeing nobody. _Must be a package_, she thought. And she was right. Just not in the way she expected to be. The package was the box she recognized for this morning. Chuck returned her dress. There was a note attached to it.

_We still got a bet? _It said. There was an address below it and the time to be at the party. She thought about before she reluctantly grabbed the box and moved inside. She closed her eyes, leaning her head on the door before silently cursing at herself for falling into this trap with him again.

*****

Vanessa waited outside her apartment building in her dress and coat, feeling stupid. She didn't even know if Chuck would show. Chuck. She scoffed at the thought of trusting him. She moved towards her apartment. She was almost eager to put on some sweats and just relax with ice cream and Johnny Depp. But her dream was soon crushed by the voice. _His_ voice.

"And where, my dear are we running off to so suddenly?" Chuck stepped out the shadows looking simple and classy with the tux he had on. Black with a pin stripe shirt and matching black tie…classic Chuck Bass. Vanessa stepped down from the front step. She reluctantly stood in front of him. She gave him a sarcastic smile. Chuck just smirked at her. He handed her flowers from behind his back. Vanessa didn't ask surprised. She just took them from him. He motioned her to follow him to the town car waiting for them. Vanessa got in the back with Chuck, staying quite as he told the driver the destination. Vanessa touched a couple of flower petals, noticing that they weren't the same, as silence fell around them. She looked up at Chuck, who was watching her.

"So who did you pay to buy these for you?" Chuck looked forward, smirking.

"I usually make dad's assistant do it. But since I know you too well to even try and impress you that way," he looked back at her, "I handpicked."

Vanessa held him gaze as a sharp memory came back to her. She looked at the flowers again. She recognized all of them. This wasn't a bunch that you could get by random, she realized.

She touched the sunflower in the front.

_"Sunflowers mean adoration-"_

_"I thought it meant sunshine?"_

_"That too._

She moved on to the purple irises that were darker than the rest but still brilliant in the bouquet.

_"Irises are supposed to be a symbol of hope and faith."_

Vanessa looked at the lisanthus that sat on the edge of everything.

_"Lisanthus mean outgoing and thoughts."_

_"Kinda like you." Vanessa blushed at the comment._

Snapdragons were in most supply in the bouquet. They were orange, red, white, pink…she held back the gasp she was about to release.

_"I like these." _

_"Snapdragons?" Vanessa asked. "I'm sure you would. Those represent strength." She looked directly at the person next to her. "And desire."_

She finally moved to the two orchids in the middle, taking a breath of surprise.

_"Orchids are my favorite."_

_"Really?" She nodded._

_"They symbol seduction or preciousness. They're so unique. I just…love them." The person gave her a thoughtful look before picking out two orchids and handing them to her. Vanessa was shocked by the gesture. She then smirked._

_"Trying to seduce me?" She asked playfully. The person nodded._

_"Nope. I'm just trying to make realize how precious you are. At least to me." Vanessa couldn't help the blush forming on her cheeks._

_"Thanks Brandon."_

Vanessa snapped out the flashback. This was a mistake. Maybe it's not too late. She could just tell Chuck to take her home or something. She won't have to-

"Vanessa," Se jumped at his voice. "We're here." She looked out the window. He was right. And it was too late to turn back.

The party, as expected, was grand. Vanessa wasn't surprised at the fact. She was just surprised by the crowd. Every prep, snob, and rich kid was here. She saw as people stared at her and her date as they entered. Vanessa looked down suddenly self-conscious. Chuck saw this but didn't say anything. Vanessa moved through the crowd silently, not sure what to do. So she settled for the wine being pasted around on trays. She grabbed one and drank quickly. Chuck rolled his eyes. Where was the strong girl that constantly raised his blood pressure? He moved over to her. He grabbed her glass and downed the rest of the wine.

Vanessa's jaw dropped at the action. Chuck closed it swiftly.

"Never do that in public." He told her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't need your advice." She told him sharply. He gave her a look that told her otherwise.

"Right, because the first thing your suppose to do at an East Side party is get drunk from wine as soon as you enter the building." Vanessa looked away from him. "Save it for the trash." He moved closer to her until his voice was right in her ear. His voice was a low tremble.

"Why are you acting scared? Where's the girl that resist me on a daily basis? You're strong, you know that." Vanessa looked around as some girls started to whisper. She looked away from them.

"It's not the same. They're too many. They outnumber me."

"And you outsmart them. The playing field is even. Now stop acting scare and shy. Start acting like Vanessa Abrams. The strong, stubborn, and smart girl that I have come to," Chuck choked on a word. He couldn't say it. He couldn't say the word that was itching to be let out his throat. He swallowed it down, replacing it, "to respect." Vanessa seemed to be in awe at the statement. Chuck just looked around him. He saw exactly what she saw. Eyes were on them, waiting to see if they make the wrong move. He could see why she would be imitated. He would be too if he wasn't born into this place. He just grabbed her hand and started towards the crowd. He felt a pull of resistance. He looked back at her calmly. He could see the panic in her eyes. He was surprised but didn't show it. Instead he motioned towards the floor.

"Shall we?" he asked. Vanessa thought for a moment, biting her lip before slowly nodding.

An hour later, Vanessa was relaxing in a circle of girls around her age. They were talking about the latest gossip or something. Vanessa tuned in and out constantly. The conversation was just too shallow half of the time for her to really pay attention to. She looked around the room casually, seeing Chuck, like she did every time. He caught her eye, reminding her silently of the bet they made. He made sure that he was in her line of sight at all times. She would never admit it, but she was relieved that he was. She turned her attention back to the circle.

"So Vanessa, what made you come to Manhattan Elite, anyway?" asked one girl, Amber, Vanessa thought her name was. She leaked spoiled brat with her red, frizzy hair. Vanessa stopped herself before she rolled her eyes.

"Just trying to try something new. Get a little farther in life."

"Really, "Amber said, "Because I heard you were bribed-"

"I wasn't." Vanessa said, cutting her off. She straightened herself a bit. She wasn't going to be run over by some stupid gossip. She was just as rich and privileged as they were. At least for tonight.

"Excuse me ladies," said Chuck from behind Vanessa. Vanessa didn't turn to look at him, instead stared Amber down. The girl looked away from her soon after. He placed his hand on her and squeezed it. "Would you like to dance?" She didn't answer but he knew she would say yes. She followed him to the dance floor in the middle of the party. He easily started to sway with her.

"Nicely done." He complimented.

"It was nothing. You were right." She told him.

"Ah, how I love those words." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Chuck." She moved a little closer as someone tried to get through behind her. He held her tighter for a moment. Vanessa remembered when he did that-

No. No more memories. She couldn't deal with anymore tonight. But she couldn't believe that he went through all that trouble with flowers. Then again, he did owe her for what he did. She pulled back a little, looking at him. He back at her. He could see the calculating look on her face. She was thinking about some thing hard. Something painful.

"What are you thinking about, Vanessa?" he asked her. She pulled closer to him so he couldn't see her face. She was quiet against him. They music played loudly in the background as he heard her answer.

"I'm thinking about the flowers you gave me." She told him. He winced slightly. Why did she notice? _Why wouldn't she?_ His mind asked him. "Why…"

"I thought it would be impressive." He said easily. She pulled back and stopped dancing.

"Really," she said flatly. He nodded in vain. She saw right through him. She pulled away from slightly but he pulled back. She checked her clock. 2:30 a.m.

"I'm ready to go home." She told him. He saw the time and decided it was normal to leave at this time. He escorted her quietly out the building and to the car. The ride back to the apartment was quiet. As they pulled up in front of the building, Vanessa hesitated. She looked back his. Chuck looked at her lazily.

"It's my turn next week." She said. He nodded. He looked to the front as she got out. The car moved when she was safely inside. Chuck let out a breath in slight frustration. Over all, the evening went pretty well. If only she didn't bring up the flowers…

Why did he do that anyway? What would it have mattered if he got her those flowers or a dozen roses? He shook his head. He looked around for them. Maybe he could give them to the maid or something…

They were gone. He sat back wondering where they could be. Then he realized something. They could only be with Vanessa. He smiled a bit at the thought of them in her apartment in a glass vase in the makeshift living room she probably had. His mood seemed to lighten at the thought.

Maybe that's why he bought them.


End file.
